


We All Know Who's Best: Ravenclaw

by JasmynCameron



Series: We All Know Who's Best [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ass Play, Butt Plugs, Cock Tease, Cunnilingus, Multi, Ravenclaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmynCameron/pseuds/JasmynCameron
Summary: Four Hogwarts alum try to prove why their house is best.





	We All Know Who's Best: Ravenclaw

“Luna, I suppose you’ll be sharing a story with the three of us now?” said Blaise Zabini. “You’ll want to explain to us why a wizard from Ravenclaw is a better fuck than one from Slytherin, Gryffindor, or Hufflepuff?”

Luna Lovegood, who was spelling her wand to complete a macrame owl in front of her, responded to Blaise: “I would love to. Sitting here with you three is quite pleasant. I enjoy talking with other human wizards, from time to time. I could tell you all about that occasion when I found the G-Spot.”

“I think we all know where the G-spot is!” proclaimed Colin Creevey, who was sitting at the table with Blaise and Luna. The pub they were in was festooned with Quidditch ribbons and trimmings. “I, for one, absolutely know where it is. I’m quite sure of it. There’s been loads of girls’ G-spots I’ve handled. I’m sure of it. It’s got to be.”

“Slow down there, mate,” replied Cedric Diggory, the fourth and final wizard at the table. He was drinking from a souvenir World Cup pint glass. “If that’s the story Luna wants to tell, let her. Although, Luna, I do agree with Colin that we’re probably all quite familiar with finding the G-spot. But, as a Ravenclaw, maybe you spent 10,000 hours tediously studying every cunt you came in contact with, in order to get all the data and really know where the female G-spot is. And that’s the story you want to tell.”

“Oh, Luna, I simply don’t think I could tolerate you listing out all the women you’ve slept with and elucidating to us how each one got you that one step closer to finding the famed G-spot,” said Blaise.

“Cheers, mate,” said Colin, tipping his head to Blaise. “Although I also don’t want to hear another Ravenclaw brag about the seven-hour tantric sex session they had where they ‘completely connected with their lover.’”

“Hey, you lot! Enough whinging about Ravenclaw stories. Like Gryffindors are any better, anyways. How many times have I been with a Gryffindor who thought they were sticking it in my ass but were just rubbing their dick between my cheeks for five minutes, until they came with a hue and cry?” inserted Cedric.

“I’m delighted that you three have been to the G-Spot, as well. Most people haven’t even heard of the Girouard Spot, much less traveled to Canada with a Time-Turner to visit it. As that’s the case, I suppose it wouldn’t interest you for me to tell the story of when I took Josephine Douglas and Ellis Cugoano to the G-Spot, and we fucked each other until the wood nymphs gathered to watch.” said Luna. “Hmmm, well then what shall I --”

“Wait, wait!” interrupted both Colin and Cedric.

“Now just wait a minute,” continued Colin. “The G-spot’s not in Canada, it’s in, well, it’s in a girl’s cunt. That is to say, well, I thought it was.”

“Here we are, Luna. Maybe you should give an account of this Canadian G-Spot and the wizards you shagged there,” said Cedric. “I, for one, am quite intrigued by this, and it seems Colin is, too.”

“Oh, good,” said Luna, “I have always adored this story. And I won’t spend any time boring you with the bits about getting to the G-Spot, because you’ve all been there already...”

 

After reading a scrap about the Spot in  _ The Quibbler _ , I decided I wanted to find it and experience it for myself. I searched for many months and finally found it outside Quebec City. Once I uncovered the Girouard Spot, it seemed to me I needed to bring other wizards with me to really investigate what it might be capable of, as I’m sure you three are aware.

As I mentioned, I enlisted Josephine and Ellis’s help. I chose them because they are exceedingly good-hearted wizards and because they had both been generous lovers in the past. I took them to the fir forest in Quebec, and we used a Time-Turner I had received from Joanne Wenger in the Ministry, while I said the spell for summoning the G-Spot in time and space.

As soon as Girouard’s Spot materialized around us, we felt its effects. All three of us experienced a heightened sense of arousal almost immediately.

I felt an increase of blood flow to my lips, cheeks, and vagina. There was a subtle tightening in my belly. I looked to Josephine, whose face appeared flushed, and to Ellis, who had already began removing his trousers. He was always a cheeky so-and-so.

As Ellis undressed, I walked over to Josephine. I curled my fingers into her lovely hair and brought her plumped lips to mine. As we kissed, I worked my tongue into her, feeling her suck and lap at my tongue in her mouth. I moaned, and I’m sure she felt the vibrations in her throat.

Her hands reached down to my bum, and she dug her fingers in. I shifted my thigh so it would rub against her cunt. Heat was emanating from her and being absorbed by my body. She rocked into me as her fingers played with my ass. I felt her clothed nipples brush against my chest, and her stomach and pussy tilted into me. My hands grasped at her waist, felt the soft heat there, and drew Josephine in closer.

I felt Ellis’s presence beside me after he walked to us. He leaned in and nibbled at the side of Josephine’s neck. He pulled away; her skin reddened at the spot his mouth had been. As I continued stroking Josephine’s body, Ellis stepped into me and took my earlobe in his mouth. His teeth bit at me, and his lips kissed the skin stretched across my cartilage.

“Luna, what do you want from me?” Ellis whispered.

In response, I shifted my hip toward him and felt his hard erection pressing into my body. I reached my hands up to begin undressing Josephine. As I did, I let my fingers brush against Ellis’s electrified stomach. His body twitched at the places my fingers grazed.

I lifted Josephine’s shirt over her head. Her breasts looked beautiful in the sunlight. The air around us kissed at Josephine’s tits and kept her nipples at attention. Her breasts reached toward me, begging to be touched. Instead, I unbuckled her trousers and slid them down her legs and off her body, along with her underwear.

Finally, I listened to the command of her tits and gave them my attention. I kneaded her left breast with my hand while I took the nipple of her right into my mouth and suckled.

Meanwhile, Ellis was on his knees next to me undoing the fastener on my own trousers and guiding them off my body, one leg at a time. As he did this, his fingers caressed the skin on my legs, following the trail left by my trousers.

Josephine moaned. I decided to join Ellis on the ground. As I knelt, I brought Josephine down with me. She sat naked on the grass, her face flushed and her breathing heavy. 

I grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head and off. As I did this, Ellis leaned into Josephine and kissed her. I watched her hands stroking his shoulders and back and saw the trail that left on his skin.

Ellis leaned back and smiled. “You’re so beautiful, Josephine.”

She laughed and reached her fingers down to touch her exposed clit. It filled me with heat; watching Josephine move her finger languidly against her swollen pussy.

“Mmmm, Josephine, I love how your arm is tan, but your thighs and belly are so pale and creamy,” I murmured.

Ellis brought his hand down to his hard cock, as though to stroke himself. Instead, I batted his hand away and kissed his full lips.

“Not yet, Ellis,” I purred.

A look flashed across his face, and I smiled. I leaned in again to kiss him, and stroked his tummy, just below his belly button. 

“Pouting won’t get you anywhere with me,” I said. “It’s Josephine’s turn. I do have something for you, however.”

I reached over to my bag and pulled out what I had brought. It was a glass butt plug, shaped like a Bouncing Bulb and with a similar propensity for jostling around. The sunlight hit it and made it sparkle.

Josephine noticed what I had retrieved from my bag. She crawled toward Ellis and gave his upper body a little shove. He pitched forward.

“Get on all fours, Ellis. I’ll make you ready for the present Luna brought,” murmured Josephine.

With that, she spoke no more, because her tongue was busy inside Ellis’s ass. I watched her lap at his tight hole. She was on her knees, bent forward, with her face jutting into Ellis’s cheeks as her hands spread them apart. I had a sense she was getting deep into his hole.

Ellis’s face was colouring further and sweat was forming on the edges of it, where his curly hair met his skin. His elbows began to tremble slightly. He, too, leaned forward and rested his arms on the ground, his face on his arms.

This left his ass in the air, receiving Josephine’s tongue, and there was space between his torso and the ground. I laid on my back and scooted underneath him. I reached up and kissed his body. My lips kissed near his hard and now-quavering cock, but I never touched it. I continued to nibble at his belly.

Ellis was moaning and gibbering.

“Luna, touch me. Take my dick. Please...mmmm...please, Luna,” he begged.

“No,” I said and let my hair brush against his dick.

I thought Josephine had probably wetted him enough, and I had spelled the plug to maintain a level of slickness. I wriggled out from under Ellis with one final lick of his skin. He tasted of shea butter.

I kneeled next to Josephine and watched her for a few moments more. As I did so, I plaited her hair back. My fingers brushed her neck and the top of her spine as I did. Her skin buzzed underneath my fingers, and her hair was so rich and thick.

After I had finished plaiting, she got up. Her eyes met mine, she licked her lips, and smiled. 

“Mmm, Josephine, his ass is so shiny and ready. Perfect,” I whispered.

I handled the plug, and began to slide it into Ellis’s tight and glistening hole. As the plug sensed it was near a readied ass, it began to get excited. It jumped a bit in my hands and then in Ellis’s body.

“Ugh,” he hissed. “Yessss.”

The plug was completely inside him, stretching him out and making him full. Ellis took his weight off his elbows and knees and laid onto his back. Josephine, who had figured out the game I was playing with Ellis, bent down as though to take his cock into her mouth and instead just blew on it with her breath before she licked a trail from his groin to his neck to his ear.

The air played at Ellis’s engorged dick, and I could tell when the Bouncing Bulb plug bounced extra hard, because his abdomen would twitch and his eyes would glaze over.

I leaned down and gave Josephine’s ass a bite.

“Do you want a cock inside you, Josephine? You could be filled by Ellis right now, if you wanted,” I asked.

“No,” she replied. “I want your tongue.”

She laid down next to Ellis on the ground and took his hand. Her pale thighs were ready for me to devour her. I bent my head and put her calves over my shoulders and back, so her puffy cunt was elevated and in my face.

She smelled like an extension of the forest surrounding us: loamy and alive. I reached my tongue forward and dug in. Her cream covered my face immediately. I worked my tongue in and out of her entrance, sucking on her clit and swirling it with my tongue.

Her fingers tightened on Ellis’s hand. He was squirming next to us, trying to find relief. But everytime he attempted to touch himself, I moved my hand from Josephine’s silky, heated thighs and shoved his fingers away from his aching dick. He started begging harder, but I dismissed it, concentrating on Josephine.

Her lips were vibrating around my mouth and her soaking cunt brought forth ever more fluid. I had spent my time at Hogwarts learning many things, including bringing a woman to orgasm with my tongue.  _ Non scholae sed vitae discimus _ .

Josephine was mewling and her back was arching her strong cunt ever forward, toward my mouth. The smell of sweat was intense.

“Mmmm, Luna, oh god, Luna, yes, fuck yes,” she moaned.

My body was tight as a bowstring as her hums and mutters met my ears. The G-Spot was performing its magic, intensifying every arousing sensation.

I continued to churn her clit with my tongue. It was so swollen it was sometimes difficult for my mouth to contain it. My muscles were straining, and my fingers were digging into her thighs. She was so close.

She began to cry out: short, staccato bursts that punctuated the air. Her pussy was vibrating with pleasure.

“Oh Luna, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh I’m coming, mmmph, I’m coming baby,” she cried.

Her juices flooded my mouth; they tasted bready and floral. Her body began to slacken, and I removed my mouth from her now hypersensitized cunt. I got up, looking at her. Josephine had a small smile on her face and a red dot flushing her skin above each of her breasts.

I bent down to kiss her, and she licked some of her taste from my lips. We both sighed with pleasure. I heard a chatter near us and saw the wood nymphs gathering to watch.

I wanted my release, and Ellis had been patient enough. I slid onto his erection as he still held Josephine’s hand. She moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

When I had encased his pulsing rod, his face scrunched up deliriously.

“Oh fuck, I’m so close already. Thank you, Luna…. Oh yes,” he called.

I moved up and down on him a few times but I, too, was close. I put all my weight on his cock and fully enveloped him. I reached my hand down and touched my clit. Heat flashed through my body and everything began buzzing.

His dick impaled me and every touch brought stars to my head. My breathing grew sharp, and I felt my back muscles tightening. My knees were sweating and my toes began to curl. I felt the motion of the butt plug jolt through Ellis and then into me.

Everything was bringing me here, to this point. I could smell my scent as it wafted from my sopping pussy. My orgasm was building.

It hit me in a wave. My cunt erupted and the tingles went through my entire body. I was shouting in pleasure. My mound was clenched around Ellis.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Ellis shouted, as he felt my canal seize the shaft and head of his cock.

His dick began to pulse; he was coming. As my orgasm spread through my body, I milked him and absorbed his fluid into me. His face was tight, and his heartbeat was rapid. I muttered  _ Wingardium Leviosa _ under my breath, and the plug eased itself out of his asshole.

This caused a new wave of paroxysms to rack his body, and I could see the pleasure on his face. His orgasm was long and intense. After several moments, we both came down. We looked at each other and smiled. I gazed at Josephine; she nuzzled into him, drowsy and content. Soon I would curl up next to her.

I lifted my body off Ellis’s, and some of his cum leaked from my pussy. It pooled on his stomach, before dripping onto the ground, remaining for the earth in gratitude for the gifts we’d been given in this place.

That ended Luna’s story. She looked up dreamily to see three pairs of eyes staring at her, riveted.

 

“How nice it is to share that,” she said.

“Luna, my god,” started Colin. “That sounded amazing. You’re going back to the G-Spot, aren’t you? And you’ll be taking me, won’t you? I promise I’d be good. Come on, Luna. Let’s go there now!”

“That was impressive, Ravenclaw,” said Blaise. “I, too, can see the appeal of this Girouard’s Spot.”

“Thank you for the tale, Luna. Maybe we’ll all have to journey together to this place you’ve found,” Cedric said with a wink.

“I would very much enjoy that,” Luna replied. “I can go tomorrow before tea time or, after that, I’m free next Sunday from the time Venus enters the sky until it is 17º above the horizon. But, I’m curious, who’s story showed which house is best?”

The four wizards looked at each other over the table. They shrugged, and one or two of them flashed a grin.


End file.
